Without a doubt
by Swimming cutie xoxo
Summary: Tara and Embry, imprinting let them fall in love, issues were solved and things turned out well. One letter changed that. Her old dreams are coming back, with promising offers and the choice that she may regret. Seeing in Multiples: story three. HIATUS
1. What a rip off

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Welcome readers. As promised, here is the new story! I am so excited to finally get this story out there. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Feed back would be wonderful!!! **

**Enjoy, once again we get to see the world though Tara's eyes. **

**TARA'S POV**

"Maddy come ON! I am DRIVING so shut it already!"

"Danielle! It is MY _last_ night here, I am so freaking DRIVING!"

"Over my DEAD BODY you're driving MADDY!"

"Well then, FIND me an axe and I will _happily_ drive over your DEAD BODY!"

"I would LIKE to see YOU try!"

"Watch ME DANIELLE!"

"I am watching and NOTHING is happen dumb ASS!"

"Maybe your STUPID pointy hair-do _poked_ out one of your eyes!"

"I'm gonna poke out one of your EYES MADDY!"

"GOOD DANNY! Then maybe I won't have to see this _stupid_ DRESS you forced me to WEAR!"

"IT is not STUPID MADELINE!"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed after watching them go at it for over half an hour already.

The best part of their little argument was that we were standing outside the make up department. Everyone around us was not even trying to stare discretely as they yelled louder with each sentence.

Danielle needed to drive because of the fact that we need to get Maddy to her surprise party or the guests are going to be the ones surprised when she doesn't show. Maddy on the other hand wants to drive because she doesn't know what is going on and that bothers her.

"God, the last thing we need is _another_ parking lot conflict! Now both of you get in the flipping car and I will drive." They both opened their mouths to protest but I cut them off, "I don't give a flying rat's ass who wants to drive, it will be me! So get in the god damn car and shut it!"

My nerves were wearing thin and I think both of them sensed that because their mouths closed with an auditable snap before they silently opened the doors to the back seat.

Letting out a sigh I smiled to myself before jumping in the front seat. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard I noticed I had five minutes to get the guest of honor to her party. And Emily's house is a 10 minute drive away from here; at least it is when you drive normally…

It's a good thing no police chose today to sit on the side of the road or I would be in huge trouble for the speed I was going… but they weren't there so whatever.

I skidded to a stop in front of the small yellow house with only one minute left. My life would make the perfect action movie! Minus all the parts that are non-action like… and the fact that I would reveal the pack's secret… oh and I don't think I want to be on film… it would kinda suck, walking around with random people plus their camera companions who insist on taking bad pictures all the time… scratch the movie idea.

Danielle's elbow nudged me before giving me the raised eyebrow look. Rolling my eyes I got out of the car and walked around to where Maddy was leaning against the back door of the car.

"What in the hell are we doing _here_?" Maddy asked looking around at the tiny house and the woods surrounding it. "Where is _here_?"

"Who lives _here_?" She asked just as I opened my mouth to answer the first question.

"Do people live _here_?" Another question shot out of her mouth before I had the chance to answer either of the first two seconds.

"Or does this place belong to that lady and her seven small friends? Damn, am I going to get poisoned with an apple?" Her tone was joking as she smirked before standing up and walking towards the house, "Oh well, wicked witch or not I smell something yummy!"

Laughing quietly to myself I walked behind her with Danielle following. This is working well; Maddy was going to be the first one to walk in without me having to make her! She stopped in front of the pale yellow door and turned to look at me with a 'and what do I do now?' expression.

"Just go on in! I know these people," I reassured her after watching her face get slightly nervous. Maddy never was one to walk in someone else's house without knocking unless she knows them really well, which to me is funny since she has never been shy.

Sighing she opened the door and I caught a glimpse of the dark interior that was lit by only one beam of clear yellow tinted light. Smirking I tried not to laugh because they said the lights would be off but I guess they never thought that we would see the flashlight. I bet money the flash light was in Paul's unknowing hands.

Maddy stood in the doorway not really moving, so I took action. I shoved her a little so now her tiny feet were actually in the house.

"SURPIRSE!!!" Everyone jumped out from their sad excuses of hiding spots. Maddy jumped and covered her heart with one of her hands.

And she started to laugh, but the kind where it is silent and you can see her body shaking. I walked up behind her to put my hands on her shoulders and went to tell her that we planned this for her. That was before I saw Paul's face.

His eyes were glazed over and he was perfectly still. His gaze was fixed on Maddy's face and I watched as his mouth fell open. I knew that look, the look of adoration and love. The look of someone who just imprinted.

It happened before I could react; he was out the back door leaving everyone stunned. Maddy turned to look at me with a very confused expression as did Danielle but everyone else seemed to get the memo.

I gave her a small smile and left her with Danielle as I walked over to Embry. My hand was covering my mouth from the shock. I didn't stop to say hi to him, I just wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his warm chest.

He bent down and with a kiss atop my head he pulled me closer, "I know this sucks but we'll have to talk after. Maddy and Danielle are still here." His hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke in a low tone.

I nodded and pulled away from the warm shelter his chest proved. Embry placed a sweet quick kiss on my lips then he walked away to go see Maddy. I played with my fingers nervously as I watched Embry wrap Maddy in a loving hug and as he put on the perfect show. Like nothing was wrong and someone we cared about wasn't about to suffer through months of pain.

"Hey honey;" Emily pulled me into an embrace and squeezed me tightly.

"What happens when a wolf can't be near his imprint?" I asked her in a small scared voice as Kim and Jared came to join our conversation.

Emily shrugged in response, but Jared seemed to know, "It depends on how far away the imprint is. For me, when Kim is home and I'm at my house it isn't painful because I know she is safe and within running distance. But for Paul, this is going to be worse then hell. He won't be able to see her for months." Jared's eyes gained a miserable glow to them the more he talked about his friends new living hell.

Kim wrapped her arms tighter around his torso, "And there is no way you can get Maddy to stay here Tara?" I could hear the hope in her voice but it didn't change anything.

Shaking my head I answered, "I could talk with her but trying to explain this new issue is going to be impossible. She is going to end up in Greece until June… and Paul…" I couldn't even say it.

Looking across the room I saw my sister chatting happily with Embry who had a forced smile on his lips.

This was a surprise party for Maddy and yet, everyone else got the biggest surprise of all.

What a rip off.

**There it is my friends. Hope it rocked. **

**Now, there is someone who needs to be put in the hall of frame for their work and help. Twilightheart21 is beyond amazing. She writes, and man, let me tell you, your writing is out of this world. I am addicted to it and for the love of all bagel related issues, go read her stories. You will completely addicted, just like me. But also, she is always there to lend a huge helping hand when ever I come running. Without her this story would be not on here, so thank her, thank my beta and friend. THANK YOU!!!**

**Please review. I am hoping that a lot of you are returning readers, having read Defintely Maybe, so you know that reviews are awesome and keep me writing. For those of you of have not read the story i just mentioned, it is the first story in a series i created.**

The series has also been named!!! I am excited. It is called _'Seeing in _**_multiples series'._ This is the the thrid story in that series.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	2. New York?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Not be rude but guys, i only got five reviews. I check that traffic thingy and well, it says a lot more then five people read this. I hate to sound mean or ungrateful, cause truely i love that some of you reviewed, but please try to review. **

**On that note, enjoy. **

**Tara's POV**

"Embry! Wake up!! Now!" I shoved his sleeping form, which is not an easy thing to do. It was like trying to push over a boulder. I repeat, not simple.

Looking at him I sighed and smiled. His face was so adorable, he was pouting in his sleep. His bottom lip was pushed out further then his top one and it was enough to make me silently do an 'awww', complete with facial expression.

But now was not the time for cute, not when my father is calling my name and he doesn't know Embry stayed the night, or any night for that matter.

I am going to be in so much shit if they see him, in my bed, sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. Parents tend to jump to conclusions in a situation like that, even though nothing but sleeping happened.

"Embry!" I whisper yelled in his face poking his nose but still he didn't wake up. His eye lids did flutter but that was followed by another soft snore. He better wake up soon because I know that I don't snore so the noises coming from his open mouth are giving him away!

I was lying on my side facing him and his arms were wrapped tightly around my back making my idea of moving really hard. This was the first time we had run into this little problem.

He started doing this sleeping over thing about two weeks ago. We never slept at his place since my parents would notice my random disappearance but he lives with Quil, so no issue about him not being there during night hours. Quil said he would rather have us at my place incase we got a little carried away. Apparently hearing and/or seeing that under his roof would be kinda scaring.

Back to the problem at hand, I can laugh at Quil anytime. I have two ideas that I knew for a fact would work in solving the 'my boyfriend sleeps like he is dead' issue.

The first one was slightly dangerous. All I had to do was act all I was in danger… Only issue with that being the he would freak and god knows what random actions would ensue after that.

My second plan was full proof. All I had to do was pull a sleeping beauty. Kiss him so he wakes up! I knew Disney had some purpose besides entertaining the small children of todays down hill society.

Ignoring my morning breath I moved closer so I could place my lips on his. Like magic he was awake, kissing me back. Maybe moving was a bad idea after all…

"TARA!? Are you in there? I am coming in if you don't answer this door!" My father's voice shouted though my locked door.

Embry jumped when he heard the stern tone, "oh shit!" He muttered while unwrapping his arms and getting up.

"My sentiments exactly." I smiled in return and pointed to the window with raised eyebrows. He was a werewolf, jumping out a window wouldn't hurt him, plus that was the way he came in.

Grabbing his jacket he kissed me quickly before diving out my second story window, I have to say, it was funny to watch. The second he was no longer in sight I did my best to look tired and opened the door.

"W-… what do you want dad?" I yawned while trying to say the first word, making my fake tired look more real.

His expression of worry and suspicion disappeared all together, "Just wanted to wake you up honey." He grabbed me into a hug, peering over my head and let me go before walking down the stairs, "Breakfast is on the table, will Embry be joining us this morning?"

Embry began making his presence permanent at our breakfast table a month ago, after he got sick from Quil's attempts at cooking. You'd think that with all the eating those two do, they would at least know how to cook a simple meal. Quil proved they don't though, food poisoning from plain scrambled eggs – that right there takes some talent.

I shook my head 'no' to my father, happy to see my father had finally come to terms with Embry being around so much.

At first, he disliked Embry with a passion. Kept saying that the boy was not to be trusted and always seemed to watch his every move. As time went on though I saw my father soften, and every time Embry was over he got better.

I have a feeling this was due to my mother though, she loved Embry. Always telling him how happy she is that he found me and that he was funny, charming and caring.

I remember when she told me that she was so happy for me, because she watched us together, the way we moved. She explained that to her it seemed as if every move I made, he was already expecting and everything he said to me was filled with love and respect.

But I have a strong feeling that if my parents caught Embry sleeping over… well he might go missing for some time…

"Tara!" Dillon's voice shot though my day dream, causing it to crumple into the kitchen scene before me.

"Ummm… yea?" I asked, still in a dazed state of mind. It's early.

"I'll just get you some coffee." Danielle muttered as she walked past me to the counter. I looked down and noticed I was sitting at the breakfast table. When did that happen?

"Earth to Tara?" Travis' hand waved in front of my face. Did I zone out again? Damn.

"Huh?" My response was slow and uncertain. Travis watched my movements with a concerned and suspicious expression. "I'll just get myself some food then, everyone can stop staring."

I stood from my chair – when the hell did I sit my ass down in that? - And walked past Danielle to the bread box to retrieve some unmade toast.

"Has anyone checked the mail for acceptance letters yet?" Danielle asked while she poured the streaming coffee into six mugs.

"Nope, and Danny, we only need five." Dillon responded with a despondent undertone.

"Oh, yeah," she looked down at the six mugs.

Maddy left two weeks ago. None of us were used to her absence; we haven't been apart since we were two. The house is so quiet now, her laughter no longer echoes though the halls, no more random paint splatters in the bathroom and no more dancing figure running in front of the TV.

She was coming back, we all knew that but she would only leave again. We miss her.

Danielle plastered a smile on her face and handed me my dose of morning magic. Coffee is a miracle in liquid form, stuff makes my life. Grabbing my toast from the toaster I buttered both pieces, the scrapping did nothing for the silence that had fallen over the kitchen.

"Okay, let's cheer up already!" Danielle complained from her sit at the table. Smiling at her I took my food and coffee to the table.

"Fine, but I am going to get the mail from the front table." Travis replied in his usual sullen tone, he is not a morning person by any means.

The four of us just sat there and sipped hot coffee in silence. His heavy foot steps ran across the kitchen floor straight to my chair. Arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me from my chair to spin me around.

I screamed in surprise and clung to the hands that were resting on my stomach. The cool tile felt safe under my feet as they set me down. Whipping around with a glare in place to see who had the guts to do that this early.

Travis smiled back at me with a strange and unusual grin stretching his face. I eased out of my glare and raised an eyebrow in question.

He thrust a letter into my hands and motioned for me to read the content. Not wanting to destroy his curiously bizarre mood I look at the paper in my hand. The brown envelope had been thrown open with haste but the white paper peeking out was crisp and fresh.

Drawing a deep breath in though my nose I beat down my irritated side and grasp the edge of the document in my fingers. Pulling it out I carefully enfolded it with precise motion, making this as slow as possible.

Clearing my throat I began to read aloud the small print,

_Dear Ms. Flynn_

_We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to Julliard's school of fine arts in the vocal and composing fields._

_Your talent is beyond some one of your age and we are excited to have the chance to harness and train that talent. We offer you a full paid scholarship in return for your presence…_

My voice trailed off as my shoulders slumped and my brain soaked in the words.

Julliard want me?

I suddenly felt trapped within my own thoughts. Locked away from my emotions and my reactions. The noise around me reminded me of a slow motion shot, people jumping and screaming but no sound reached me.

I was gathered into many hugs and but I felt numb. Julliard?

New York?

Another State?

The lock clamped down tighter. I clenched my jaw and tensed my body, trying to release the bolt that had me disconnected from my own thoughts. It refused to budge and let me _feel_.

My heart raced with an unknown emotion. Trying once more to let myself in and I gave up only realizing why it was locked.

I refused to let myself consider this rationally because that meant leaving things behind. One tall strong werewolf in particular seemed like too high of a price to pay.

Shaking my head I pulled it together and drove back into the loud excited kitchen. My whole family was shouting, jumping and hugging. Making myself smile I hugged them back but I couldn't scream with them so I watched them bath in their excitement.

They all calmed down after awhile and left for work and school.

The tile was hard but calming as I sat alone in the quiet house. Rubbing my forehead I waited for Embry to come. I wanted to share my news but how could I when I knew what he would say?

Embry would tell me to go, no hesitant and consideration of his feelings.

I was doing this for him, hiding this stupid letter and all the school stuff that came along with it. No one would tell him until I was sure, until I knew where I was going to be next year.

I would tell them today that this was not to be mentioned in front of Embry, ever. I would explain to him when the day came but for now, he was better left in the dark.

Sometimes the truth hurts more then any lie ever could.

**So, did you see that coming? I sure didn't. :p**

**Now, i need thank one very specail person. She made this story possible, and now she beta's it as well. Every clap for the wonderfuly talented TwilightHeart21. She writes, stories that would blow your mind. Read them. They are addictive, you will love them. So thank you hun, for everything.**

**As i asked above, can you please review? It only takes a second but helps me alot. Please try. And guess what? The poll on my profile is still open. Make sure to let me know what stories of this series you want to read next! **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	3. I think I know why

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hello there. I need to thank you all. The reviews were wonderful! Thank you all! I was very happy so i decided to post this a few days earlier. Oh, but try to review again please. **

**So enjoy!**

**Tara's POV**

"Tara? Love, are you alright?" Blinking a couple of times I was able to make out the shapes of the lunch room. A large brown blur interrupted my vision and rubbing my eyes made it easy to see the hand that was waving in front of my face.

Squeezing my eyes shut one last time I opened them and was able to see clearly. Everyone was watching me, their faces displayed their concern and depending on the person, amusement.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, day dreaming got the best of me, I guess." I reassured them in a small voice.

I need to stop doing that. All day that letter would pop into my mind and that steel door would shut me off from reality. I would lose myself in the pure emotions that swirled around my head, pulling me in every direction as I tried to think about this in a logical manner.

Using the last of my energy I forced a tiny smile and reached down for my food but once my fingers made contact with the squishy white bread I was repulsed. The thought of putting that in my mouth made my stomach lurch. No way was I eating lunch but if I didn't it would raise questions, ones that I couldn't answer.

Thinking quickly I muttered, "I'm going to bring some food to Paul, he needs to eat something." Grabbing my plate I stood up and Embry stood as well. I looked at him and winced, but then thought of something. I half opened my mouth, shaking my head lightly. He got the silent message.

He smiled softly, amazement flashing in his eyes and swiftly brushed his warm lips against mine as I turned to walk away. Before, that look, where his eyes expressed how much I amazed him, how I was beyond anything he thought possible, it would have given me butterflies, had me thanking my lucky stars for him.

But now, bile rose in my throat. He thought the world of me, for all the wrong reasons. He saw selfless, I saw an escape. He saw caring and I saw detached. That raised another question, one I tried not to answer. Did he honestly know me so little that my emotional state went undetected?

I smiled at everyone before walking off towards the doors. I wasn't eating this food and I knew all too well that Paul wouldn't if I tried to force it down his throat.

Paul was past depressed by now; he was a complete disaster and just wallowed in despair every day. I felt for him, and I've tried to cheer him up time after time. I succeeded once by telling him funny stories about her, he laughed and smiled but it never reached his eyes. Only she cause that now.

I wanted to talk about this with someone, about whether or not I should go but there was no one to tell. Sure, I could speak to Paul about it but if he thinks of it on patrol, then I'm screwed. I could every well ask my family for advice but I know they would tell me go, saying this is a once in a life time experience, and that is not what I need to hear, even when I know that they'd be right.

I need someone who is unbiased. I rounded the last corner and found the door I'd been looking for. The art room; Paul's favorite room in the entire school. He was in there everyday, looking at her paintings and drawings that hung on the walls, breathing in the remaining fragments of her scent and letting himself feel like she never left.

I opened the door slowly, but it creaked anyways, and stepped inside. He wasn't hard to find even with no source of light available. Paul sat in the far corner, which always happened to be the corner where most of Maddy's art was hung.

Sighing I tiptoed over to his location and set the food down beside him. He glanced up at me, confused at first but then his nose twitched. His hungry eyes darted down to the small tray of food.

I sat myself down beside him and watched as his hand moved an inch but went no further. "Paul, please eat." I begged. He rarely ate anymore, once in the morning and once at night. It's starting to show, making everyone worry as we watch him wither away right in front of our eyes.

He looked at me and the emptiness I saw had my stomach churning. From the day she left he had fallen into this zone, a place where he was free to feel like complete shit and do nothing about it.

Pushing my own worries and problems aside I put on a brave face, he needed me. "Paul?" My tone became stern as I spoke his name. He glanced at me again but dropped his eyes when he saw my expression.

Tough love is something I am used to using; it gets the job done when I need it to and now seems like a time to use it. "Look at me," I demanded and he did as he was told, "Thank you. Now listen to me. I know her being gone is tearing you apart; I've seen it with my own eyes but remember where she is. You want the best for her right? Well she's over there living her dream, being happy. That is what's important, right?" I was grasping at straws here.

What do you say to someone who is this far into a depression? I got nothing either. He shrugged and muttered an "I know", and then looked back down at the floor. I bit my lip and sighed, searching through my mind in an attempt to find something to make him a tiny bit happier.

I came up with nothing so I winged it, "Paul, I'm sorry about this mess. You're such a caring guy and I'm happy my sister will get the chance to spend her life with you but sweetie, I _know_ her. If she knew that she was causing you all this pain, it would kill her. She would want you to be happy, or at least eat something. Please?"

The look he gave me had me scared. His eyes were hollow and… dead. I sighed and leaned against his hard shoulder. He slumped against the wall and I sat with him until I heard the lunch bell ring.

I hauled myself into a stand position and held out my hand for him. He shook his head and I wasn't going to argue. Bending down I said, "I'm sorry Paul, you don't deserve this kind of misery," and kissed his check. I left in silence but I could feel the pain that was quietly screaming from every wall in that room.

I missed her too, but Paul's despair over the matter was almost suffocating. I'd already asked her time and time again when she planned on return to La Push for the summer but she never had an exact date.

Now would have been the perfect time to know, so Paul could at least get a glimpse of light before locking himself in that black hole.

I wouldn't mind joining him, at least till I uncovered what I planned on doing with my sorry ass when September rolled around.

Until I had a much needed epiphany on that subject I was going to put a smile on my face and push that stress filled stuff to the back of my mind.

I was going to be happy. No further comment.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Danielle, come on. You know just as well as I do that she will want to pick her own flipping dress." I tried to convince Danielle as she walked though the aisles.

She held a dress in her hands; it was at a diagonal angle so her face was covered. Once my words processed she lowered the garment to make a face at me. She was put out by the idea, the reaction I knew was coming.

"But Tara-" She whined; stroking the dress in a game show model like manner.

"No Danny." I walked over; placed my hands on the dress and returned it the rack, "Its Maddy we're talking about here. She loves to express herself in anyway possible, and this is a good chance sweetie." I coxed her away from the plastic enclosed Prom dresses and towards the front of the store.

She sighed but nodded while rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll let her choose her own freaking dress but for the love of god, at least let me give her my opinion of it before she buys it." She pleaded with me. I opened my mouth to offer another solution; she cut me off. "I only ask this because well… you know Madeline. She is creative and very expressive, it can be a good thing but… her taste in dresses can be scary and I can't let my own sister go to Prom in a dress that looks so bad people laugh in her face."

I snapped my mouth shut as I listened to her words. I looked over at her nodded in agreement because there was no way I was going to oppose the truth. Maddy does have her own taste and it can be a tad bit more eccentric then Danielle likes but she's never been your normal teenage girl.

"My point. But I will let her pick out her proper dress on the condition that my comments will be tolerated during said process." Danielle said as we exited the busy store. She linked her arm through mine and began walking forwards into the crowded mass of people.

She fought her way through clumped bodies to find a certain store at the other end of the mall; I clung to her elbow the whole time. Afraid that if I let go she would continue moving and that would for sure be the cause of a long session of yelling from her part.

We finally made our way though the sea of Prom crazy teens – where did they all come from? I know we are in Port Angels but wow – Danielle somehow managed to run into some fancy looking store.

"You're not buying a dress today, right?" I asked Danielle.

Her gaze fixed to a baby blue dress but she shook her head. "Nah, I can wait for Maddy to come home." A smile spread across her face as it did every time she spoke of our sister returning home.

My lips stretched into a grin when I thought about seeing her again too. We all missed her, so much it hurt. This was the first time the six of us were every missing a member.

I knew she having a fun time, I had no doubt but I also knew she was missing us.

"So," Danielle started in a curious voice as she examined a dress. "Made your decision yet?"

Her question caught me off. I stopped walking and whipped around to look at her with confusion plain on my face. A tiny voice in the back of my mind was screaming that I knew exactly what she was asking about.

I subconsciously decided to play stupid, "About?"

"Juilliard, honey." Danielle said. Not bothering to ask how I could have forgotten.

Trust me, I did everything but forget. Those four words have been swirling around my panicked mind since I read them the first time.

_You have been accepted_

It was written in a fashion that suggested it was an honor to have those words directed at you, and I am sure to some it may be just that, an honor. For me, it was a complication and a terrifying annoyance.

"Umm, not yet." I said in a small voice.

"What's holding you back?" Danielle asked.

I looked down at the ground under my shoes, not really wanting to explain. Sighing I said, "Embry."

She sucked in a short gasp of air before composing herself, "Embry? He won't let you go? Over controlling much. This isn't the freaking 60s, women have rights and you can't let that self righteous bastard tell you what do with your life Tara. Fight his power, show him who wears the pants in the relationship. He has no right to put limitations on your future-"

"Whoa there Danny! It's nothing like that." I cut her off before she made a bigger scene. Half the store staff was already eyeing her, expecting her to pull a gun or something. "He doesn't even _know_." I whispered.

"He doesn't-… you didn't tell him?" She asked in disbelief. I shook my head. "But, you two seem so close? Why _didn't_ you?"

Sighing I rubbed my forehead and looked away from her confused face, "I-… I want to tell him. I do but…" I trailed off. My thoughts hadn't been sorted yet so in truth I had no explanation for why I left Embry in the dark. There was the obvious reason, the one I couldn't explain to anyone, but there was something else.

"But? There has to be some reason Tara." She said. She was concerned, I could tell and her unease was not misplaced. I was good at putting on a façade, a mask; to hide whatever emotions I didn't want others to see. She knew that.

My mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish out of water as thoughts zoomed around inside my mind. I know it sounds strange to think I can't understand my own thoughts but the truth is; they scare me too much to even consider.

Danielle looked around quickly. Grabbing my hand she pulled me through another crowd of teens. Peering though the sea of bodies I saw the restroom sign looming above the hallway she was walking directly towards.

Pulling me into the empty bathroom and locked the main door behind her.

"Danielle I don't think we should-"

"Oh whatever, no one uses this bathroom anyways." She shrugged. Hopping onto the counter she looked at me. "Now, back to the point at hand. I think I know why you don't want to tell Embry."

I nodded, signaling her to explain these reasons.

"For starters there's the obvious one. You don't want to be away from him, I get that. I've seen you two together Tara. It's completely impossible to not see the bond that has formed so strongly between you two. I know being away from him would be hard, for him as well, but that's not it, is it?" Danielle asked.

I searched her eyes for some hidden answer. Her head was cocked to one side, face composed and concentrated. I shook my head cautiously.

"Thought so. Please, don't take this the wrong way honey. Remember I love you and I say this with love, not to be rude or mean." Her voice was hesitant and her expression was guarded.

I motioned for her to continue. "I'd like to think I know you pretty well Tara. And this whole situation brings out one of your main fears doesn't it?" She asked.

"What fear would that be?" I couldn't stop the semi defensive tone that crept into my voice.

"Being isolated, being vulnerable and left unprotected." She stated simply.

My mind stopped. My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth to defend myself against her accusation but she gave me no time. "If you tell him about Juilliard you know that he would tell you to go and you're worried about what you will be leaving behind. What will happen when you're gone? Not only what will happen in his life, will we move on? Find someone new? But just as concerning is what will happen to you, when he isn't there."

I bit my lip hard. Thoughts were jumbled but they made it clear she was on to something and it was killing me to admit, I was that selfish and still scared. I never wanted to be that kind of person, the one who is paranoid about what happens behind her back but apparently in Danielle's eyes I am her.

I haven't moved on. That was worse. I was so sure I had put that all behind me, became confident again. It happened four years in France. Four years, and it still haunts me.

"Hey! Unlock this door! This is a bathroom not your own personal love shack!" A loud voice yelled though the locked door, successfully ending the conversation. I officially love whoever is on the other side of that door.

Danielle rolled her eyes but dropped her accusations in favor of opening the door.

**Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews. More then five, i'd call that improvement.**

**A huge, giant, beyond big thank you goes to a wonderful author, friend and beta. TwilightHeart21 is what makes this all possible. She betas this story for me, she is there to offer advice any time I ask, and man, she is one kick ass auhtor. Go read her stories, they will make your life! Thank you for everything honey.**

**Thanks for reading and please, review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**

**Ps. I opened a poll on my profile. What flynn story do you want to read next? Make sure to vote! All summaires for the flynn stories can be found on my site, the link is on my profile. GO VOTE!**


	4. Guess you have changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Welcome back. I decided to post this since it is getting hard for me to write as often as i would like. School is really eating away at my spare time but i promise to keep writing. Thanks a million for the reviews, more would definitely be awesome (hint*hint)**

**But enjoy!**

**Tara's POV**

"Verbal irony can be presented as a) sarcasm, b) overstatement, c) understatement or d) all of the above?" Embry quizzed me. Q-card clutched tightly in his hand, waiting for my response, praying it is correct. I swear that boy is more worried about my exams then his own.

"Umm, verbal irony can be presented as an _overstatement_." I answered.

"Yes!" He cheered and threw the card behind him. I laughed at his reaction and expression, you'd think he'd just won the lottery and taxes weren't invented.

"I know I'm just that nerd-tastic." I smiled, "Okay next."

Sighing slightly he reached for another Q-card. The stack had gone down at least one third since we started two hours ago but there were still tons to go.

I have a weird way of studying, hence all the cards. Basically I take all the questions from all my exam topics, write them down on cards then mash them together. Embry was not a fan of this system, mostly because it was very time consuming.

"Alright, the first step of the scientific method involves what?"

"Making observations?"

"Another point for the beautiful young lady!" He announced in a game show host voice. I clapped for myself before gesturing for another card to be read. "Okay, Find the value(s) of d such that 5x2 + 5(d - 3) x - 9d2 + 15d + 30 = 0 has one real root."

"Urg, one sec. I need paper to solve that monster." I said, getting up to find some paper so I could attempt to solve that thing. Once I located a piece of loose leaf and a pencil I walked back to a waiting Embry.

"What was the question again?" I asked. Short term memories always seemed to escape my mind.

He repeated the question and I began to solve. After a long time and several frustrating moments I finally had an answer. I was done caring if it was correct or not. I had an answer and that was all that matter.

"I got, = 5.87, -1.15?"

"Oh, sorry love but that's incorrect. The answer is = 2.84, -1.15"

"Fuck." I muttered and went to check back though my work but approaching foot steps caught my attention.

I glanced up from my page to see a grinning Dillon walk into the room.

"Hey Dillon." I greeted him kindly.

He nodded, "What're you two up to?"

"World domination again. I can never get it _just_ right." I answered with mock annoyance. Embry chuckled and slid over to make room for Dillon on the couch. Embry lost the awkward demeanor around my family some time ago but it still warmed my heart to see them treat each other like family.

"I see. That stuff can be tricky; Russia is always a pain in the ass." He played along.

"Tell me about it. I tried distracting them with seals from sea world last time and they ate them. Try explaining _that_ to the people at sea world." I said.

"True. Studying for exams I see?" He asked, eyeing the mountain of cards on the coffee table.

"All of them, _at once_. I have about ten million paper cuts from these devil-ish things." Embry complained, holding out his fingers for Dillon to see. Of course there wasn't even a mark because of the stupid fast healing wolf stuff but Embry was being dramatic, cut or no cut.

"She never does study normally." He nodded in agreement.

I stuck out my tongue. "Have you been studying dear brother?"

"In fact I have sister of mine. Getting all the necessary info stored in my noggin." He tapped his head and smirked.

"Bravo." I commented and re-focused my attention on my failed math attempt. The small buzz on conversation loomed in the background as I erased and re-did my equation. When I am really focused in on one thing I tend to tune out all surrounding noise, it helps me concentrate without distraction.

Finally I arrived at the same answer Embry had given my early. I pumped my fist in the air and decided to tune into their more then likely boring interaction.

"No, exams suck but I need to try this year. For university you know?" Dillon explained and Embry nodded along. Dillon then turned to me with a confused look, "Speaking of exams and trying, why are you studying?"

"Umm well I figure that I need to try." I hinted, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Why try when you already you are accepted?" He asked. Embry shot me a confused look but I waved it off.

"Never hurts to make sure Dillon." I shot him another warning glance and he nodded.

"I suppose." He mumbled before getting up and leaving the room without a word, but he did look at me with slightly confused eyes. I made a mental note to explain later.

"What was all that about?" Embry asked, moving closer to sit on the ground with me.

I snuggled into his side and let a random excuse flow from my lips. "Dillon is worried about not getting in somewhere, because of his grades. But he is convinced I'll get accepted wherever I apply so he is a little flustered."

The false explanation just flew from my lips, no hesitation or thinking. Lying is not something I like to do and it stung to know I could so easily, so naturally.

Resting his head on top of mine he nodded, "Don't you start worrying about that. I have full confidence that you will get into any university you want to. And if they for some stupid reason reject you, I hear threatening people with bodily harm always wins them over."

"Thanks Embry." I paused, my brain coming up with a tricky way to handle my current issue, "But… what if the school I get into isn't… near here?" I asked hesitantly.

The steady beat of his heart never skipped or paused when my question was posed. "Simple, you go and I stay." He replied as if it was obvious.

"You want me to spend a whole year away missing you like crazy and knowing that you might end up like Paul during that time?" I asked in disbelief.

He keeps forgetting I've seen what a wolf goes though when he is away from his imprint. I've watched Paul fall further and further into a cationic depression with each day that passes. I've witnessed those hollow lifeless eyes, seen his weight drop and his emotions begin to decrease. When she left, she took his everything along with her.

"Tara, what's important is _you_. I will deal. No worries, if you're happy then how could I ever be worried, sad or depressed?" He asked, voice ringing with real raw emotion.

I opened my mouth to mention Paul again but Embry was faster. "Paul is depressed, I know but it's different. He found his imprint and she left the next day. He never got to know her, to see how beautiful she looks in the rain, hear her laugh, see her smile grow, watch her eyes light up with excitement. He never got the chance to feel how soft her perfect skin is, or how the lightest flush colors her cheeks making her more adorable. He didn't get to experience any of that. But I _have_."

Sweetly he placed a soft kiss in my hair, "I got the chance to see you every day, hold you close, rememorize your scent and be the source of your smile. I will definitely miss all of that when you're gone but it's the same stuff that will keep me going. Knowing that I will get to see you again, it will only be a matter of time."

Titling my head up I whispered, "I love you, I always will."

Smiling he leaned down and kissed with all the emotion I felt before. I kissed him back fiercely.

That small voice was telling me I just made the stupidest mistake. He had set me up to tell him about Juilliard and I failed to do so. That was my chance and I let it pass.

Ignoring the voice I poured myself into the kiss. "I love you more then anything Tara." He muttered against my lips without breaking the kiss.

He meant it, and he always would. Even when I was hiding important secrets for my own selfish reasons, he always would.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"You still haven't told him!?" Dillon asked me in disbelief.

Embry left half an hour ago and Dillon found me, looking for an explanation. So I told him the same thing I told Danny, Embry was in the dark at the moment.

"Dillon, look it's not like I'm not going to tell him. I just-"

"You're just, what Tara? He loves you and trusts you and you are keeping this from him, why?" Dillon was clearly upset by this and that bothered me.

When Danielle talked to me about it, I couldn't be offended. Danny has always been that one in the family; she cares about every issue in your life. She goes about asking in a way where I answer without thinking, I answer true fully.

Dillon has always been blunter. And right now, he was pissing me off, in the way only a sibling can.

"I have my reasons Dillon."

"I'm sure you do, so please explain?"

I sighed in frustration. Shaking my head tightly I gritted my teeth. Siblings fight, mine are no exception. Right now though, I was not in the mood for this.

"Look, it's my life so but out." I was pissed, so my tone was low and offended.

"Yea, it is your life but god Tara; I care about you and Embry."

"And you don't think I care about him?"

"I know you, but right now you're not taking him into consideration."

"Why do you think he doesn't know about Juilliard!?" I yelled at him.

"Your plan seems pretty damn complicated Tara. Just tell him. You know he wouldn't stop you from going!" He yelled back.

"That's the issue Dillon. Who says I want to go!?"

He stopped and stared at me, wide eyed with disbelief.

"You don't want to go?"

I started to answer but he cut me off, "You don't want to go to Juilliard? The school you've been dreaming of since you first learned it existed? The school that defines every musical note you've ever created? You've dreamt of this school, attending it and getting discovered. And now, you don't wanna go?"

"Dillon, its… it's complicated." Lame excuse, but right now that was the only way to explain.

He sighed and nodded, "Guess you have changed."

**Drama is coming into play here. I'd love to hear what you guys think Tara should do.**

**And a huge, giant thank you goes to the wonderful TwilightHeart21. No word of a lie, this girl is amazing. She is a fanastic friend of mine, always there to help when i need it, she also writes capivating stories and she beta's this story. I owe her so much and so you do you guys, without her, this story would not have happened. Go check out her stuff, you will not be disapointed! Thank you hun!**

**Please review. And thank you to those who do, but more would be awesome. I don't know what i can say to get you to review, but please do. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come out, i promise. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**

**Ps. check my profile for the poll to see what Flynn story will be posted next!!!**


	5. Don't leave me alone in this bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 5 at your service. Thank you to the six people who took their time to review, I love you all for that. Of course, as any author would say, reveiws are amazing to get. And I know, i haven't updated in awhile, so sorry guys. School is offical the devil in building form. I definitely try to update faster next time, reviews are always wonderful helpers! **

**Enjoy!**

**Tara's POV**

My room was completely quiet. No one else was even here to make noise. I never knew it could be this quiet before, I guess when you have a huge house to yourself ever thing seems different.

Where did everyone go? Well Travis is at soccer practice, Danielle is out shopping with Dillon, Blake is with a friend, my parents are out to dinner, and Embry is on patrol.

Sighing at my lack of company I opened my laptop. Glancing at my e-mail I decided it was time to pound Maddy about coming home again. Also, a lot had happened since she left and I think she should be up to date.

Exams were almost over with, school is basically done and everyone got accepted to a school. I should inform her on that stuff. She is known to hold a grudge when it comes to being left out.

Pressing 'new message' I started to type, not going into full detail, people deserved to tell their own successful tale.

_Hey-la Maddy,_

_So how's it going sis?_

_You must be having a blast, since for some reason you haven't written me much? And yes, I am complaining, just to clear that up there, Hun._

I was dropping subtle hints about her lack of messages to anyone. Four months and no e-mails… I'd put money on the fact it has something to do with a guy…

_But frig, I miss you! Geez, I haven't seen you in 4 freaking long-ass months! I get that art is important to you, but you need to write me more! I have so much to fill you in on!_

_First off, did you hear about Mom and Dad moving to freaking ASIA! They move this summer but no one is going with them since they're all going other places._

I have to admit when they told me about Asia I was slightly pissed. I've wanted to move to Asia since I found out that having a father in the military means that you move a lot. And now, they get to go!

_Dillon got accepted to a… guess what kind of school…stuck? Okay I will give you some help. He got accepted to Trinity Western University!! For performing arts! Who in the world would have thought that Dillon would be an actor? Not me that's for sure._

And he was all worried about not getting in anywhere. Acting though, I never would have guessed it. But when he mentioned applying to that school we all demanded that we get to see his audition tape. It was amazing, that guy can act. Watch out Gerard Butler.

_Moving onto Danielle, she got accepted to Paris International Fashion School!! Can you believe it!? Okay well, we all knew she would be going into fashion because she rocks at it… but Paris? She is so excited to go, she won't stop talking about it and now she insists on only speaking French so she is ready for Paris…strange girl, that one._

No word of a lie. She speaks French 80% of the time. But I guess it is good in one way, my French is getting rusty so at least I get more practice.

_Travis got accepted to Dalhousie University in Nova Scotia for soccer. I don't know much about that one since he has already gone down there to look at his dorm, but he will be back for your arrival. Then there is Blake. He got accepted to Curtin University of Technology in Australia!!_

Canada and Australia, could they pick two further away countries? Everyone is moving far away and they all have promising futures, and yet I am stuck in some limbo. But I will not be mentioning that to her.

Not that I think she will blow it off, but because I know it will worry her and she is coming home to the place where her unknown soul mate lives. She doesn't need to have anything more on her plate.

_They are all beyond thrilled about you coming down to visit for our 18th birthday! You know who else is eager for your arrival…EMBRY! _

Not kidding. He was has been really excited to have her back. Not just because it will bring Paul out of his depressive mood but Embry will like having Maddy around. Ever since she introduced herself in a phony British accent he has grown to like her.

_The kid misses you like crazy; always saying things like 'now would be a good time to have Maddy around'. Apparently you are great with breaking awkward silence, because it isn't like you cause them or anything - sarcasm in use there-…_

_So all in all I miss you like freaking crazy so you better get your ass down here soon! _

_Don't forget you are coming to prom when you are down as well. And don't even think it Maddy, you are going and I don't give a damn. But Danielle finally gave in, so you can pick your own dress, and trust me, that one took a lot of work and some bribes…._

Danielle, she is meant for the fashion world. Maddy will be happy to hear she gets to pick her own dress at least.

_Also let me know how things are going for you because I have no idea what you're up to and people are demanding details here!_

_Love you ma sœur,_

_Tara. _

Reading it over once to check for errors I clicked 'send'. Smiling to myself, I found my guitar and some blank sheet music. I got that feeling again, the one that only seems to go away when I write and play.

Looking out to my open window I started to strum random cords. After a few tries I found a rhythm I could use. I thought about Paul. The joy I felt when I wrote to her was tainted by him, but the emotions that were swirling around in his head every day, pain and desperation, were ones that he couldn't put an end to.

I remembered every word of love Embry expressed to me and the statements he made a few weeks ago, ones that Paul never had to chance to tell Maddy. Pent up words, begging to be released with no way of complying to that request. I continued to strum; I opened my mouth and started to sing along to the tune.

_Waking up without you _

_It doesn't feel right _

_To sleep with only memories _

_It's harder every night _

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck _

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars _

_I think that he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_I'll hold you again _

I quickly wrote down the lyrics and began again.

I allowed all imagines of Paul's broken face stream though my head. I examined the pain and desperation in his eyes, imaging the thoughts that were going though his head.

_I wish I could hear your voice _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Not tonight, not tomorrow _

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease _

_Living in these pictures _

Hoping to help him remember Maddy by her care free smiles, I gave him a few photos I had. He worshiped them, but they never brought real emotion to the surface. He'd smile softly, caress the edges of her face, but his eyes remained dark and hard.

_It never comes with ease _

_I swear that if I could make this right _

_You'd be back by now _

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars _

_He knows he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_You'll be mine again _

_I wish I can hear your voice _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

Sighing I stopped. Emotion is what fuels songs but it's also hard to think about, hard to try and imagine how he feels. Strumming, staring at the words that I wrote down. I hadn't even begun to touch the emotion that was plain on Paul's face; I don't think I ever will get it right.

"Don't stop, its beautiful." Embry's husky voice whispered from behind me.

I turned around to see him leaning over my shoulder, looking at my words. A fascination presented in his glowing eyes, the words being reflected as he read the lyrics. I nodded slightly and gazed out my window.

A high pitched ding came from my computer indicating that I had received a new message.

Jumping out I dodged around Embry as he continued to read my song. Opening my new message I noticed it was from Maddy. My grimace faded and was replaced by a hopeful smile.

_Hey honey._

_Wow, the family is moving everywhere!! _

_Not much time to talk but I get home three weeks from today. Be prepared for my awesomeness to make a come back!_

_Love Maddy xoxo. _

I squealed and jumped. Three weeks.

Maybe I should wait a while before telling Paul. Three weeks will seem really long for him. But still, my excitement is going strong.

* * *

"EXAMS ARE OVER!" I yelled as we all burst through the doors of the school.

"Hell yea, Baby!" Dillon seconded my excitement.

I giggled as Embry wrapped his warm arms around my waist from behind me, twirling me around in a circle, his deep laughter echoing my ears. The simple contact of our skin still sent small tingly jolts through my veins.

My smile widened when he set my feet on the ground. I twisted around in his arms, my own arms wrapped tightly around his neck with the help of him bending slightly. His responding grin was breath taking.

I should be taking in every single detail of these moments. Committing them to memoire, ready to take out when I am far away. I should be doing all that, memorizing his smile, the emotion that flowed though his perfect brown eyes, the feel of his hands resting on my back as if he never wanted to let go.

His scent; that was something I will never forget. To me it was a cross between the smell of a burning campfire and fresh cut grass. The feeling that erupted in my mind when that aroma whirled around me is indescribable.

I felt safe and at ease, as if nothing out there could even begin to hurt me. I wanted to burry my face in his chest and never move. Love's funny like that, I guess.

"You know what? Why the frick do we need to know grammar? There's a new invention, and it's called SPELLCHECK." A voice yelled, their statement followed by the loud bang of a slammed door.

"Yeah, whatever you say Essa." Blake responded.

I looked over to where he was before, but that space was now empty. Searching for him I finally saw him walking towards some girl. I didn't know her. But she did look slightly familiar; this is a small school after all.

She was a few inches taller then me, maybe 5'4 or 5'5, not by far a strange height for a female senior but what was slightly out of the ordinary was her hair. The natural color appeared to be white-ish blond but woven though out it was startling purple highlights.

I squinted to get a better look at the wild mystery girl. Strange and unique seemed to be her fashion guidelines. Underneath the eye make up she had layered on her lids were brilliant purple eyes. Well, it matched her hair.

Her whole look was bizarre but seemed to fit her perfectly.

Blake walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand and scoffed, "Oh yeah, you definitely know what I am talking about. I bet you invented Spell Check."

Blake smirked. I moved closer without paying much attention to my own movements. "How did you know? And come on, how did you do?" He was generally concerned about this strange girl's grades.

She was who again? My stomach twisted with guilt as I witnessed how close they are. I should know her.

"About as well as my cousin." She answered with a simple shrug. Because that was the most common and explanatory answer ever.

"How well did your cousin do?" Blake inquired.

"About as well as me."

* * *

"How long till she lands?" Dillon paced back and forth in front of the waiting room chairs.

The airport wasn't too crowded, it is only Port Angels, but it still felt oddly claustrophobic.

"Calm yourself, her plane was scheduled to land two minutes ago." My mother sighed.

I tried to ignore my parent's loss of contact. Both sat as far from each other as possible, not even glancing at the other. Strangers wouldn't think much of it, but to me my parents are acting weird.

I haven't seen them hug in three weeks. That never happens. My parents are the kind of people where they are always holding hands, sitting close on the couch or generally glancing at each other. Now, those tender glances are replaced by cold glares and frustrated eye rolling.

"Yeah, but how freaking long does it take her to exit the plane?" Dillon whined.

"Alone, it wouldn't take her long, but looks like she brought companyyyy." Danielle sang, pointing towards the gates.

Whipping my head around I was shocked by the scene that played out in front of me. Maddy exited the gates, carryon bag in one hand, the other wrapped tightly around the arm of a stranger.

A rather fine looking stranger too, of course he has nothing on my Embry but damn, he is one good looking fellow.

Andwho might this random guy be?

**Guess who that is? If you read Against All Normal Odds, you know all about the mystery man. If you haven't read the story i just mentioned, its Maddy's story. You can find it on my profile!**

**TwilightHeart21, wow. Where do i even start with that girl. She writes, stories that will make your head spin and you heart ache, but also gettting you laughing so hard you fall out of your chair. She is an amazing friend, always reachable by e-mail when i need her, more often then you think, and she never hesitates to help. And, she betas this story. What doesn't she do? Wonder woman, i think so! Thanks a million hun!**

**Please try to review guys! I can't judge if ya'll like the story if you don't tell me.  
Thanks for reading.  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	6. Her illegal immigrant boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I so do not own twilight.**

**And here we go again, another round of sorries guys. I know, i promised to try and update faster, and i did. But i am sorry it took this long. **

**Maybe if i got more reviews... wink* wink*.... i'd write faster. **

**Enjoy. **

**Tara's POV**

"Maddy!!" Danielle squealed, forgetting all about the strange man holding our sister's hand.

"Madeline! Get your small ass over here!" Blake yelled to her, death glaring her Greek follower.

"Maddy we see you dumb ass!" Dillon shouted over, as she half shielded her body behind the new guy – my creative name making skills have dried up.

"Maddy, don't even make me come over to get you!" I screamed at her, joining the family noise fest. Embry glanced down at me with pleading eyes, giggling I rolled my eyes at his silent request but nodded none the less.

A small squeak of surprise was squeezed out of Maddy as Embry pulled her into hug, causing her feet to leave the ground and the strange man to lean away from the sight of affection.

"Embry! Stop hogging her!" Danielle cried out, rushing forward. Smirking he let her down and took a step back. We all rushed to our sister, gathering her into a circle of death grip hugs.

Her soft wheezing noises where our queue to let go before she actually blacked out. My parents quickly stepped forward to kiss the top of her head and hug her tightly. Maddy eyes never lingered on the space my parents keep between them, the rest of us noticed though.

Once everyone got their share of Maddy loving, it was time for eerie family silence. Stranger boy glanced around; taking in each of our face while we all scrutinized his every move. I had my guesses as to why he stood here.

I thanked my lucky stars that I put my foot down when Paul pleaded to come. I'm not sure he could handle seeing her back, with lover boy tagging along.

"Maddy, care to introduce us?" My father asked politely, eyeing Aperio with a nice death glare. Appears my father remains the over protective man I've known since junior high, speaking of which, he is acting the same way he did when she started to date. The first boy wasn't too frightened by my fathers shot gun, the one he _'happened'_ to be cleaning while the boy was over...

Maddy's mouth formed a little 'o'. Sending a slightly frightened look at buddy 'o' stranger she quickly ducker her head and muttered "Guys, this is Aperio, and Aperio this is my family." Her small fingers pointing wildly between us.

"Hello everyone." – At least that whets I think he said because, oh damn, someone has an accent. Maddy snagged herself one damn pure Greek child.

She looked up finally, searching everyone's face. Glancing sideways I took comfort in the fact I was not the only one confused by this whole columbarium.

"Umm Aperio is well…kinda…he is my…you know…" Playing with her fingers we watched as our chatty sister fumbled for the words. Her attention quickly shifted, head whipping to the right. Peering across the terminal my heart sank, my breath hitching as my eyes lingered on him.

Paul stood in the background, hands stuffed in pockets and body rigid. His face was twisted, eyes locked with Maddy. Emotions ran across his face, so fast it was hard to figure out which one was dominant. Pain, for seeing his arm wrapped around her waist, but at the same time extreme joy, merely for seeing her face again.

Gently I squeezed Embry's hand, when he looked down at me I nodded sideways to where his follow wolf stood. A short exhale of air left Embry's mouth before he shook his head and looked away.

"Your baby's daddy?" Embry recovered quicker then me, breaking yet another collective silence.

"Yeah Embry, that's it. Of course cause what else would he be?" Maddy snapped back, finally focusing on us again. Did she remember him?

"Well then, why is he here dear? No offense intended Aperio, we are glad to have you but I am confused as to why you are here." My mother's soft but annoyed question was pointed directly at buddy – whose name I cannot remember right now.

What's-his-name responded by saying something that sounded like 'Maddy invited me…she thought it was… her family.' We need a translator, because this is going nowhere.

"Meet the family? As in what someone's boyfriend does when they get serious?" Dillon was questioning this; he always did when it came to Maddy. Guess the idea of his baby sister running to another country and returning with her own foreign Romeo man was not appealing to him.

Her partner in crime leaned down to ask her about us not knowing being informed of his arrival, was he expecting a grand parade and the queen?

Quickly weighing the options of public attention verse getting kicked out by airport police people, I cut in. "You know what I love, giant family dilemmas being solved in the middle of a crowded airport, always a blast."

No other argued with me, not like they could beat my logic if they tried.

After a few elbow jabs from my mother Dillon and Blake grabbed a few bags from the mountain of luggage Maddy and her illegal immigrant boyfriend had brought with them. No one spoke during the trip out of the airport; we only walked side by side or for me and Embry, hand in hand.

Embry hadn't shown much concern over the fact a good friend of his is probably suicidal right now and a girl he treats like a younger sister is getting herself involved way to quickly with some dude no one knows about.

As we neared the cars, Travis winked at me as Danielle gravitated towards my mom's car. Snatching Maddy's arms I yanked her into the mini van as Travis literally threw Greek boy into his car. For the poor unknown boy's hope to live, I also made sure my sarcastic boyfriend who takes as much in joy in making people uncomfortable as I do, came in the same car as me.

"Alright Madeline, you got some explaining to do!" Danielle started the interrogation before the sliding door even locked, she was on a mission.

Maddy sighed, playing with the hem of her sweater. "Okay, that was Aperio… I met him a week after I got to Greece. As you all know, maps do not mix with our family very well. Embry, hate to break it to you there pal, but that applies to you too."

Glancing over at Embry I noticed his smirk fading into a fake look of hurt. Crossing his arms he huffed, turning to look out the window. Giggling softly I wrapped my hands around his huge forearm, cuddling myself into his warm side.

"Anyways, you can imagine the great awkward moment when I wandered into his home thinking it was a public bathroom… Definitely awkward but highly amusing since I had to try and explain myself in Greek. Well I totally failed at that one. Then he showed me around town and one thing lead to another and I was swept up into this romantic whirl pool. All very cliché I know and totally un-Maddy, but what can I say, he is perfect and when you find Mr. Right why question it?"

I nodded slightly, closing my eyes and biting my lip popping her bubble. He was not the one. Her one was in La Push, more heartbroken then when she left.

"Aw sweetie, that's great!" My mom half-hugged her around the seat.

"I'm happy for you Maddy, yet another girl in the family to find love. God I hope I'm next!" Danielle gushed, leaning over to gather Maddy into a bone crushing hug.

Another silence fell over the car as Maddy searched my face for an answer. Taking a deep breath I forced a smile and looked at Embry.

"That's great Maddy."

"We're happy for you."

Embry's dark chocolate eyes bore into mine, expressing the same worry and sense of defeat I felt.

Maddy belonged with Paul, whoever this poser is, he has to go.

But my moral side is fighting back with too much force to be ignored. Because, in order to make Buddy leave, he has to break up with Maddy, meaning she gets hurt.

Have I mentioned I hate Greece?

**So that was Tara's take on Aperio arriving. **

**Now i need to thank one really awesome reviewer/writer/ beta on this site. You guessed it, TwilightHeart21. That gurl is truely amazing. One, she reviews every chapter. Two, she writes, and oh my, her stories are enough to have me glued to my computer for hours, they are that good and addicting. And three, worlds best beta? i think so. Thank you sweetie, for everything.**

**So, please review. I love this story, but without reviews - bascally your support- there is no reason to kepp publishing. I refure to be one of those authors whose story has a lot of chapters but not many reviews. So please, review and give me a reason to continue this story. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


	7. Why can’t I take my own advice?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilght... **

**I am so so sorry everyone. I've been triyng to get this chapter out for weeks but writers block was killing me and motivation was lacking. Don't get me wrong, everyone who reads this story, i love you all, but more reviews would nice, kept me writing. Hint Hint.**

**Once again, i am sorry for taking this damn long. A whole month... jeez, sorry about that one. **

**I hate to sound rude, but honestly guys, more reviews or i don't know if this story will contuine. **

**But enjoy. **

"Tara?" Travis wandered into my room, knocking softly on the door before stepping fully inside.

Nodding to him I quickly placed my worn out guitar over crumpled sheets of music. Small scribbled words littered those pages, my thoughts and my fears, composed together with a melody.

"Please don't take this as me prying into your personal life, but I need to ask," he started, worry evident in his eyes. I simply nodded and gestured for him to sit beside on my mess of a bed. "Embry doesn't know about Julliard's offer."

"More of a statement then a question, but yes, he doesn't." I replied as calmly as I could manage. Being hostile over a simple statement seemed wrong, it was wrong and uncalled for, but a few notes of annoyance slipped in nonetheless.

"Again, not trying to influence your life or tell you what to do, but why not tell him? I mean, this is huge Tara. Julliard is the best music school in the country and they offered you a full ride." He said shaking his head at me, "I don't get it."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head right back at him, "You don't need to understand."

"Tara, please," He sighed, his eyes pleading to be let back into my life. "I want, need to understand. I want to help you through this."

"Stop being so damn melodramatic Travis!" I nearly screamed jumped off my bed to stand in front of him. "There is nothing to work though! No help required."

Travis watched me with careful eyes. Pursing his lips he nodded, "Alright, just tell me when the sister I know and love decides to come back."

He didn't slam my door, didn't scream, didn't do anything that would lead to the conclusion he is angry with me. He was simply disappointed and afraid of losing me, because he is convinced he's already lost me.

But lost me to what?

* * *

Even when inside I'm hanging by a quickly fraying thread, though it was surprisingly easy to get out of my house after Maddy left – easy as it gets at 4 AM. I explained to Danielle that I wanted to be with Embry so she helped me leave, she's been on edge when it comes to my boyfriend since I admitted to not telling him.

I suppose she does have a few justified reasons to worry. It's been over two months since I received news I got a full ride to the respected and international renounced school of performing arts, Julliard. And I have yet to tell my loving boyfriend about the chance to move several states away for months a time.

But on a better note, no one noticed me leaving, which totally rocked.

Truth is I did want to be with Embry, I always do, but now I'm starting to feel that our time is limited. I also want to see Paul though. I don't have concrete good news but still, I knew Maddy was really questioning her relationship with Aperio. As much as it hurt me to see her in such pain, I knew it was for her own good, since after all, she would always have Paul to catch her when she falls.

I just texted her to ask where she was and how she was doing and now I am waiting for a response while sitting on the couch between my loving Embry and a very anxious, semi-glad and pissed-off Paul.

Why is he pissed off, you may ask? Well after I told him all about the talk Danielle and I had with her, he got pretty angry that she was crying the whole time, and that she was in pain due to what was said. I suppose that makes sense but nonetheless, he is sitting next to me – almost on top on me, and this dude is freaking heavy! – staring at my phone like it is the last ray of light in an endless dark night.

He was semi-glad but was trying to hide it, not very well. I knew he wanted to be with her more then anything else so the news held small glimpses of happiness in it for him. He would never admit that out loud, but he was playing the part of the best friend who is in love with the girl, but is trying to be good and say they want whatever is best for her… bull shit.

"It buzzed! Open it!!" Paul got a little overexcited there. But I am also nervous about this since I can't be there after this shit goes down. I will be there afterwards though. If some shit does go down, Aperio better start running now. Being best friends with a group of werewolves is pretty useful because no matter where he tries to hide, they will find him.

Sighing, I opened the message and read it aloud for everyone else – including Kim, Jared, Emily, Sam, Quil, Collin, Brady and a sleeping Claire who was staying the night here- to hear because they were all in on this with me.

_Hey-la Tara, I am pretty close to the hotel right now, only about 10 more minutes until I arrive. Maybe I should slow down… a lot!! I am doing okay I guess, I mean, I'm distracted myself by learning how to text and drive at the same time, so that's an accomplishment of some kind. Love Maddy xoxo_

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of Paul's smile when I read the message, her attempt at humor may have been feeble, but it still had enough power to light up his eyes. It made my heart swell to know that my sister would always have him in her life, someone who is going to love her no matter what she has done or will do. And knowing Maddy that could be anything…

Smiling softly to myself I answered her message.

_Okay Hun, no slowing down! The longer you wait the more the guilt will consume you. So get your tiny ass over there and talk it out with him! And that's a great new talent to have… I know you can do this, and remember hiding this from him will only hurt him more! Love you, Tara xoxo_

"She'll be okay." Embry whispered in my ear, stroking my hair softy.

Forcing a small smile I nodded, leaning gently against his shoulder. My heart ached with so much intensity my lungs were having trouble holding the air I was breathing in. Embry was everything and I was hiding something huge from him.

I want to tell him so much it's hard to believe that somehow the information has yet to slip out. Paul doesn't know, and Maddy doesn't know. No one really knows except my family and even then they don't understand why I am so ruthless when it comes to keeping this huge accomplishment under wraps.

"Has she answered!?" Paul leaned over to stare at my phone that was settled in my lap.

"Paul, can you not squish my girlfriend?" Embry asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She'll live… but right now, I need to know if my Maddy is okay!?"

"Paul!" Emily screamed from across the room, "You break that table; I swear to god I will break you!" Her accompanying death glare was frightening. Paul snickered but sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers over and over again.

"Paul!? Holy mother of a freaking banana farm in Peru!" I slapped his arm for the fourth time but the dumbfound look stayed on his face. I may actually kill him.

"Paul! For Christ's sake, listen to me!" I tried again. This time, after some unseen miracle, he turned to look at me as if this was the first I ever I demanded his attention. His attention didn't last long. I knew the look he was sporting. Eyes glazed over, staring into space, a small delicate smile tugging on the corners of his mouth and radiating joy.

His only thought was of my sister. I've seen the look on many of the pack members; whenever they are consumed by the power of the imprint they have that look. Quickly clearing my mind I wiped away the stored imagine of Embry with that look playing on his features. Guilt was swirling in my stomach again, rising up, threatening to spill over and bring the truth into the open.

Silently wiping away my inner turmoil I glanced up at Embry, asking him to please regain his friend's attention. Leaning over me Embry gladly punched Paul's arm with a little more force then required, but it worked. Paul was not a happy camper, guess being pulled from dream-world was not something he enjoyed, and it was plain on his face.

"Don't even give me that look, Paul," I snapped trying not to sound too soft, "Now Maddy hasn't texted me in a while, so I know that her little talk must be close to being done. I have an idea that will hopefully help both of you," I used the pleading look, something I knew would push him over the edge because he was already ready to jump on a freaking horse and run across the world to find her. "I want you to run to Port Angeles and wait for her to leave the hotel. She needs to be with someone who cares right now, and I know you are perfect for that job."

I know my sister and pain was never been something she could handle on her own. We all have our tactics when it comes to living though vast amounts of pain, Maddy's is talking or ranting like a mad woman about everything for hours. The topics are never related but it does help her work through the mess of thoughts in her head.

I would gladly be the one to listen to her and try to comfort, but I knew without a doubt that Paul is the man for the job. And, I am sure that if he doesn't see with his own to eyes and be completely sure she is fine, something is going to get broken.

"I don't know Tara." Paul muttered his voice was broken and defeated.

"Paul, trust me. Just go find her, and then take her somewhere to get breakfast or something. You are the only person I know that can make her smile no matter what, please do this for her." I pleaded with him, hoping that the use of the smile card would be too powerful to resist.

A fast wave and quick smile was all I saw before the back door slammed. Burying my face in my hands I sighed. Maddy was able to face her fears because of the encouraging words Danielle and I gave to her.

Why can't I take my own advice?

* * *

"Paul is with her Danny, she'll be okay."

"But it's been so damn long without any form of communication!"

"I trust Paul. Don't you?" I was defensive of Paul. He'd never hurt Maddy, I'd bet everything I have on that, so when Danny started to question that it did get me annoyed.

"Trust can be misleading." She muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, although I am fairly sure I know what the jab was about.

"Embry trusts you…" She trailed off, not even looking at me.

"Really Danny? Another blow about this? Can't you people just let me do this on my own?" Shaking my head, I snorted at her comment.

"We would, but Tara, we care about Embry too, you know, and every day that you don't tell him, is just another slice to add to the heartbreak when you do." She looked at me with hard eyes, an expression that concluded her statement was dead serious.

"I'm not telling him because it'll hurt him!" I exclaimed, but my logical sounded wrong out loud, it resembled an excuse.

"What about Maddy, huh? You haven't told her yet, let me guess, because it would hurt her too?" Danielle rolled her eyes, "At first, I figured I would sit back and let you tell him on your own, because I thought you loved him enough to tell him about this, to let him know that your dream is now a reality. I also figured that you'd want him to be part of this decision, since he _seemed_ to be such a hug portion of your life. But what do I know right?"

Her words stung, the truth was scolding and the sincerity behind her thoughts was suffocating. I was stunned into silence. I couldn't defend a single accusation she made. I wanted to deny it all, claim once again that I was doing all this to make sure I didn't hurt those that I love. But I knew the reasons, I was selfish and Danielle said what everyone was thinking.

Danielle cleared her throat before gesturing towards the door. The silence that hung between us made the approaching foot steps like exploding bombs. Danielle looked at me with sad eyes. Closing them for a second she shook her and returned to her gaze to the door.

I assumed that was the silent signal that the conversation was over for the time being. We watched as Paul walked into the room with Maddy tucked safely under his arm, face hidden.

My stomach clenched with a sudden feeling that something was wrong. My mind started shouting out pleas, begging for nothing to be wrong. I don't think I can handle another issue.

Paul cleared his throat but her head remained down, face concealed by her hair and his chest. Slowly he pulled her over to the vacant space on the couch. Paul sat beside me while Maddy buried herself into his side.

"Maddy? Honey? This isn't like you. What's going on?" Danielle's voice was soft but worried, I nodded in agreement, but Maddy didn't answer so Danielle attempted again. "Madeline, please just sit up and talk to us face to face. We can work through whatever the issue is!"

"I talked him. I talked to Aperio about what was going on in my crazy little world. I went to his hotel, found his room, and went up." Her words were soft and muffled by Paul's chest. I may be hearing things but I am pretty sure a soft snort escaped her lips.

"There was uncomfortable silence when I first went in, but after that he started to talk. He said that he was hopeful that maybe all of this would be a turning point in our relationship. One that would make us stronger, make us happier together but the silence was starting to make him doubt that." She continued her story. Her voice completely void of emotion, reminding me of another situation where a story started off innocent enough then lead to a horrific end.

It happens every time I retell the story of my past, of the act that was committed against me. I used the same monotone voice. My breath caught and my mind became a flurry of panicked thoughts.

"That hurt me, a lot. But I still had to tell him, so I did. I said that I couldn't accept his offer and I was sorry. Then there was more eerie silence while I paced around the hotel room and he sat there shocked." Her voice was wavering, emotion slowly tainting her words.

"I decided that I had said what I needed to, and I was uncomfortable, so I was going to leave. I made it to the doorway in silence, he didn't notice, but you know my luck," Her tone took a sharp turn, becoming slightly sarcastic and condescending, "He heard me open the door and then in a very strange voice told me we weren't done talking about this."

Chewing on my lip, I tried to calm down. I was overreacting. I knew nothing about how this tale ends, it could end with Paul and her deciding that they belong together and Aperio crying somewhere on a plane to Greece. I hope that's how it plays out.

"I didn't like his tone so I let go of the door. He asked why I was doing this and that it wasn't like me so naturally I asked what he meant by that. He responded with saying he knew me, and I was all like how could you know?" She was frustrated with the story now, disbelieving how it was going even though she had a first hand account.

"At that moment his face and eyes scared me. They were hostile. He argued some more about him really knowing me and then it got to yelling, I yelled first but only because he was pissing me off. He then brought up… Paul." I noticed Paul's hand on her leg, rubbing small circles to sooth her. His face was frightening; he knew the ending to this story.

"Aperio got very angry at that point, so I tired to calm him down by saying that we could talk about this reasonably. He didn't go for that one. Nope, he started to laugh. That same type of laugh you hear when a crazy person is being pleaded with by their victim." Maddy kept her head down but I saw her shake it once, as she explained the strange turn of events.

My nerves were fried; I started to fiddle my fingers, waiting for the blow I knew the ending would provide.

"I tried to run. I really did. I ran for the elevator and stairs since they were side by side. I didn't know which one to take since with the stairs he could catch me but with the elevator I would have to wait for it to come. He got to me before I had the chance to decide, grabbing my wrist, he spun me around. He asked where I thought I was going and he I said that he bet I was going to find Paul."

Paul. His hands were wrapping securely in hers but the shaking was beginning to worry me. Chewing harder on my bottom lip I chanced a glance at Danielle. Her eyebrows were pushed together, lips set in a firm line, and it was simple to tell she had an inkling of a guess where the story was going as well.

"He said that when he first met me he thought I was beautiful, caring, smart and an all-around wonderful person. But after coming here he had three new names to that list. The first one was bitch, second one was whore, and the third was a waste of skin."

I froze at the words that left her mouth. Blinking several times the words finally processed and a small gasp escaped my lips accompanied by a similar reaction from Danielle. Bastard had no flipping right to even mutter those words about Maddy.

"He dragged you two into it also, he said my sisters were the same. I won't repeat the words he said but he insulted you Danielle and then moved onto Tara. He brought up Max, Tara." Maddy's voice died off at the end.

"What?" Was all I could manage to spit out.

My heart had stopped, literally came to halt as the details of situation came out. Max. He brought up Max and used it to hurt Maddy. Insulted Danielle and myself, I may be angry with Danielle, but that won't stop the raising amount of hatred I felt towards the man we left in our house.

"After he said that I was furious with him so I may have punched him. Right in his mother-fucking face. While he was tending to his new wound I made another attempt at getting away, I ran again, but he caught my arm."

I was proud of her. She stood her ground and gave that douche exactly what he had coming.

"All he said was bitch before he… before he…" She stuttered, trying to explain what happened next but words never left her mouth. I glanced down at Paul's hands; they were shaking, becoming nothing but a blur.

"Paul." I hissed, my voice too quiet for any one else to detect. His head to snap to look at me for a second, with a sharp nod his attention was focused on Maddy again but the shaking did slow down.

Maddy brought her head up to face us. As I stared at her face my mind attempted to understand what I was seeing. Tear stained cheeks were only the beginning. Red eyes were rimmed with dark shaded skin and her puffy cheek outlined in a bruise.

He hit her.

"THE MOTHER FUCKER DID WHAT?"

"SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD!"

Danielle and I both exploded at the same time. Jumping up from the couch we shared a look of pure hatred and seething anger.

Maddy sent us a pleading look, asking us to quiet down. How the hell could I calm down? It was simple to see her worried glances towards the stairs were in hope that our brothers had not heard the outburst.

The stampede of footfall made me smile. They heard Danielle and me. Maddy might not want them to know but I did. Aperio was in some serious shit and backup never failed to help.

Finally I had something else to concentrate on instead of my own problems. Some part of my brain noted how sadistic that statement was. My sister was just punched by a man who claimed to love her and her mental sanity is close to folding but yet, I twist it into a good thing.

My stomach churned in disgust at my feelings. Maddy was hurt and inside I was smiling because for once, I wasn't the only messed up and bruised person in this house.

**I hate to go bursting the happy couple bubble, but there is a strom brewing on the Tara ocean... cheesy, i know. **

**Twilightheart21, every single person who is reading this, you owe her. Plain and simple owe, if you like this story because honestly, she sticks with me though all long periods of writers block. I count on her and she always come though. Her work is astounding, it amazes me to read every time. Trust me, read her stoires. Thank you for everything sweetie. **

**I hate to sound rude, but honestly guys, more reviews or i don't know if this story will contuine. **

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW.**


End file.
